Laitmer's Pictures
by newbie.happy.yeah.1
Summary: The first ever Venin Abyss fanfic! Summarys inside! ENJOY!


**Title: Latimer's Portraits**

**Pairing: Possibly LatimerxAdrien**

**Summary: Adrien always wounded why Latimer had so many pictures of people that looked like him, and why he had portraits of naked men on the walls.**

**Warning: Yaoi, crack, and a little fluff if you squint and some angst at the end with possible OOCness.**

**A/N: I got this idea from getting a tour of Latimer's house and I saw that he had a lot of portraits on his wall that looked like Adrien and that in his hall way he had portraits of naked men on his wall. Now I know that it is the art work of the 17th century? But I couldn't resist. Please no flaming and enjoy! BTW this fanfic was made to make no scents at all, sorry for grammer and spelling errors. I need a beta. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the series or any of its contents, it belongs to MzRazberri.**

Adrien was wondering around Latimer's huge mansion, bored out of his mind when he suddenly noticed a room he's never seen before. Curious as he was he couldn't help himself, so he pushed the door open and gasped at what he saw. Over a dozen portraits in the room on the walls of people that he did not at all know, but did look like they could be related to him. Then he wandered around the room, examining each portrait. After he saw all of them, he quickly left the room and started waking down the hall way until he accedently ran into the biggest and most perverted picture he's seen in the whole entire mansion and his life. It was a portrait of two men and they were both in the nude. This made the young red headed vampire slightly blush at the thought of two men together, but also a bit curious too.

'_Why did Latimer have so many portraits of men on the walls? Didn't he have a girlfriend, so that would mean that he was straight, right?'_ Then, as his curiosity grew by the second, the person of his thoughts came out of the one of the rooms which held more portraits of people he didn't know. '_Well, it's now or never.'_

"Hey, Latimer!" Adrien shouted, gaining the other's attention.

"Yes, Adrien?" The French man said as he turned around to face his newly found, young vampire.

"I need to ask you something." The red head said, then continued.

"Why do you have so many pictures of men? And, what's up with that huge one on the wall?" Adrien asked seeing

nothing wrong with the questions, at all. Latimer stood there for a while, thinking of how exactly he should answer that without giving the younger any wrong ideas. Or ideas that he didn't want him to think about.

"First, do not worry with all the portraits, they are of my family and friends. Secondly, that painting is what art use to be in the past before you were even born." The sun bleached blond said, in a surprisingly calm and smooth tone. Adrien thought about for a little while and decided that it made scents.

"Ok, I was just wondering." The young vampire said as he started to leave.

"I'm going to head to the club, wanna come?"

"No, I have some important business to attend to." Latimer said as he headed down the hall way.

"Ok, fine. Suit yourself." Adrien said as he headed out the door while Latimer continued down the hall way not saying

anything.

Five minuets later

Once Latimer had found the room he wanted the went in. He, in particular, preferred that room. It was his favorite, thus is why he called it his 'special room'. In fact he spent a lot of time in that one room, because it was filled portraits of a certain red head. Yes, they all looked alike and yes it was kinda creepy. But as long as he could keep it a secret or if he can obtain Adrien's love, which ever came first, he would be okay.

He then approached his newest and favorite portrait yet. It was of Adrien, he was clearly laying on his back with a slight look of confusion on his face. Latimer thought that it was cute and sexy all at once, probably because he could really see Adrien on his back beneath him in bed looking like that. It also made the red head look like a puppy on his back, wanting his belly rubbed. The older vampire knew that he was a little bit of a pervert, for thinking of the boy like that. But it was that it's been so long since he gave into lust and pleasure and he needed the release, badly. So he found the chair and sat down ready to solve the problem that was in his pants.

**Sorry but I was not comfortable writing how Latimer jacked off and his perverted thoughts on Adrien and what not. But do not worry, you all will get your lemon in another fanfic, but just not this one. Again sorry.**

Latimer's eyes were closed as the warm liquid was on his hands, and his insides were moving from his orgasim. His body felt limp but he knew he should get up and take a shower soon. After all he didn't want anyone finding out about what he does in his private time. So he got up and headed towards the shower and continued his daily routine, until sun rise.


End file.
